


A Horse Riding Lesson

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teaching, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Fili teaching you how to ride a horse</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Horse Riding Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by icanbeaduck-98. It's short, but I hope you're happy with it.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” I stared wary at the pony, a sturdy black mare. Fíli chuckled low as he held the reins.

          “Didn’t you say that you wished that you knew how to ride a horse? That you never had the chance to learn back in the Iron Hills?” He arched his eyebrow at me as I grumbled under my breath, tucking on my blond braid.

          “True…”

          “There is no need to worry. Thelah will take good care of you.” He held out his hand, and I took it. “Place your hand on the saddle and pull the stirrup to your arm pit.”

          I did as I was told and Fíli made some minor length adjustment. He guided me to the other side, and we repeated the process. “Now for mounting the pony.” We had moved to stand on the left side of the pony. Fíli stroking her neck gently.

          “You put your left foot in the stirrup, push yourself up and swing your right leg over her back. You understand?” I nodded as I grabbed the front part of the saddle. Fili helped me get my foot in the stirrup, and I pushed myself up. A squeak escaped my lips as I half lay on the pony.

          “You can do it!” Fíli gave me an extra push, and I managed to throw my right leg over the saddle, sitting down. I blinked as I looked around, Fíli still holding part of the reins for me while he smiled widely at me. This was a bit higher than I was used to!

          “How do you feel?” I looked down at Fíli as he placed his hand on my knee.

          “Odd. It’s higher than I’m used to,” I admitted, and he smiled reassuring.

          “Hold the reins short, you use it to steer her. Now press your calves lightly against her sides.” I yelped as the pony started to move, the sensation foreign.

          Fíli laughed hearty as she walked beside me. “Relax. She won’t bite you or throw you off.” He gave me more instructions like that I should sway along with the natural movements of the pony. But I was having problems with the stupid reins. I kept them too long or something like that.

          He stopped the pony and stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Scoot forward.” I glanced confused but did what he asked of me.

          “Fíli!” I cry out as he got on the pony, sitting behind me. My back was pressed up against his broad chest, and his hands covered mine.

          “This may be a quicker way to teach you.” I noticed the smirk in his voice. The scoundrel! He laughed as I elbowed him, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

          “Let the lesson begin!” He started to instruct me, showing me how I should hold the reins and telling me how I should use my calves.

          It wasn’t easy to pay attention as his voice was rough, close to my ear. It derailed my thoughts and several times, I had to ask if he could repeat himself.

          He did without complaining, but I heard in his voice that he knew what was going on. The rascal. I kept imagining impure thoughts. Come on. Focus!

          I exhaled sharply and started to relax against him. “Good, relax,” he murmured as he gave me a soft squeeze. “You’re doing well.” The compliment made me smile.

          We rode a few rounds in the paddocks before he pulled on the reins. “I think that is enough for today,” he murmured in my ear. “Continue tomorrow?”

          “Yes please.” I glanced back at him with a smile which he returned. “How about some lunch now?”

          “Yes please. I could eat a horse!” We both laughed when Thelah neighed loudly. Seems she wasn’t happy to hear him say that!


End file.
